Simon-Alexa Relationship
The relationship between Simon Dexter and Alexa Pappadopolos (later Alexa Pappadopolos-Dexter) is known as Silexa (Si'mon/A'lexa). They are the first ever students of Degrassi to get married. It began in the second season of Degrassi Junior High. Relationship History .]] Degrassi Junior High / Degrassi High In Eggbert, Stephanie Kaye gives her "skimpy" clothes to Alexa. When new male-model student Simon arrives to Degrassi. Alexa and Stephanie both compete over Simon, but he chooses Alexa at the end, making Stephanie jealous. In Loves Me, Loves Me Not Alexa's friend Michelle, reveals to have a crush on B.L.T. Thomas. Since Michelle is too shy to make a move, Alexa asks B.L.T. and Michelle to have lunch with her and Simon. Things don't go as planned when Alexa's friendliness overshadows Michelle's quiet personality and Alexa and B.L.T. hit it off. In Star-Crossed 'Michelle tells Alexa to apologize to Simon for flirting with B.L.T.. Alexa apologizes and the two rekindle their relationship. In 'Food for Thought When Alexa and Simon have a conversation about her weight, he makes a comment, and Alexa takes it the wrong way, so she decides to lose weight for him. She talks to Erica and Heather about becoming anorexic, and bulimic, but the twins tell her the dangers of those two diseases. At the end of that episode she tells Simon that she will not change for him, and he tells her that he didn't want her to change in the first place, and that he was happy with her natural body weight. In Bye-Bye, Junior High Alexa and Simon go to the graduation dance together, and manage to escape the school, when the flammable containers in the basement explode, causing the school to burn down. In A New Start 'Alexa is upset when Simon starts getting a lot of attention from upperclassmen girls, because he is a model for the Dude Jeans company. She decides to give him his freedom, and he tells her that he only likes her, not any of those other fan girls. They made up. During 'Sixteen (1) Simon and Alexa were seen decorating Michelle's locker for her birthday. They run off to hide when she was heading towards her locker, and come back to surprise her as she approached it. They both wished her a happy birthday. Michelle shows them the gifts her parents got her, and she tells them how her dad gives her a ring because she's grown up, and that she's too young to hang out with her friends. Michelle shows Alexa and Simon a necklace that B.L.T. gives her. Alexa tells her that it wasn't fair that Michelle wasn't able to spend her birthday with her friends. When B.L.T. tells Michelle that she should get her own place to live, Simon and Alexa agreed with him. Ms. Avery tells them to be quiet and study, since they were in the library. They got down to study and when she left the four of them continued their conversation on how Michelle should get her own place. Alexa, Simon, Michelle and B.L.T. were in the library talking about how Michelle managed to escape from her dad, because her dad disapproved of her dating B.L.T. and Michelle didn't like it. Ms. Avery tells them to be quiet, but they continued their conversation. When Alexa tells Michelle that she can stay with her, Michelle tells them that she can't stay with Alexa forever. They all agree that Michelle's changed and that it is probably that she's 16. They then help Michelle pick out apartments for her. When Michelle found the perfect place, they were worried that it is too expensive for her. When Michelle got her desired apartment, B.L.T., Simon, and Alexa helped her move in. Simon left for an audition, and Alexa left with him to bring him good luck. During Sixteen (2) B.L.T. was telling Alexa that he couldn't come to her 16th birthday because he has a soccer tournament that takes place at the time. They, along with Simon finds Michelle fast asleep. The three of them wake up Michelle. And Alexa tells her that B.L.T. couldn't make it to her birthday. Michelle says that she couldn't make it either, and Alexa walks away disappointed. Simon tried to comfort her, but Alexa continued to storm off. Alexa passes by Joey and Snake looking for Simon who was on the phone. Alexa tells him that her friend couldn't make it to her birthday party, and Simon tells her that he got the peanut butter commercial, and that the shooting for it, is on the day of her party. Alexa becomes upset and runs off crying as Simon tries to apologize. During It Creeps, Lucy is seen with Simon & Alexa asking him to be in her feminist horror film. When Simon agrees to be in the film, Alexa wanted to be in it too, but the female role has already been given to Caitlin Ryan so she was given a position as "script assistant." Simon then tells Alexa how excited he is to be in the film. They are both present for the film shooting. When Simon's character was taking a shower, Simon was weirded out by the fact his character has to shower, and Alexa told him to stop thinking and "act." They are then seen viewing Lucy's finished film. During Stressed Out Simon was happy that he finished his exams, and Alexa said that she had one more left. They are later attending Ms. Avery's goodbye party. In Bad Blood (1) Simon and Alexa were both greeting Michelle and B.L.T. and asked them about their summer. They were then featured in the video Lucy made for L.D. and listening to Erica talk about condom machines in the restrooms. Michelle asks Alexa, Simon and B.L.T. if she wants to have to go out for pizza, and B.L.T. and Simon cancells because of football. Joey had his arm around Alexa, and Snake had his around Simon, collecting bets from them to see Joey walk through the cafeteria naked. They are then seeing Joey walking through the cafeteria naked. And leaves when Mr. Raditch arrives. During Loyalties Simon was upset when Alexa tells him that Michelle was going to join them on a trip to the movies. Alexa explains that she's upset because B.L.T. cheated on her with Cindy. When B.L.T. and Cindy approach them inviting them to a concert, Alexa becomes upset because she and Simon had plans with Michelle. Simon tells Alexa to talk to Michelle about it. When Alexa and Simon were talking about how much fun they had at the concert, Michelle approaches them and asks them if they were still on for the movie. Simon tells her that he's broke from the concert and Michelle becomes suspicious. Simon tells her that he and Alexa went to the concert with B.L.T. and Cindy, and she becomes upset. Alexa tries to tell Michelle that she has her own life, and Michelle accuses her of not doing anything without Simon. In Body Politics Simon tells Alexa that he and B.L.T. were thinking of renting a limo for the upcoming semi-formal. When Michelle walks by them, Alexa tells Simon that she misses double dating with her (Michelle) and B.L.T., but Simon tells her that they're now doubling with B.L.T. and Cindy. During Home Sweet Home Alexa was studying with Simon and Michelle when she was telling them that she couldn't find a quiet place to study. When Simon suggested she study at her dad's, Michelle thought it was a bad idea at first, but she then called him brilliant. Michelle decides to sneak into her dad's house, and Alexa calls Simon a genius. In School's Out! Alexa graduates from another high school, with Simon and a few of her other former Degrassi classmates, and her and Simon become engaged. She shows her ring to everyone at the graduation party. Later at Lucy's lake house party, Alexa overhears Simon talking negatively about their future marriage. She confronts him about it, and he tells her that he does want to be married, but does not want to make a big deal about the before part of their engagement. In the final scene of the movie Alexa and Simon get married, and everyone is celebrating at their reception. Degrassi: The Next Generation Alexa and Simon return to Degrassi in 2001 for their class reunion. They are seen sitting together smiling, so they are clearly still happily married. In a deleted scene, Alexa reveals that they have two children and one on the way. Timeline *First Relationship **Start Up: Eggbert (201) Original Series **Break Up: Loves Me, Loves Me Not (305) Original Series ***Reason: Alexa takes an interest in Michelle's crush, B.L.T. *Second Relationship **Start Up: Star-Crossed (308) Original Series **Married since School's Out! Rival Relationships *Simon-Stephanie Attraction *B.L.T.-Alexa Relationship Trivia *They were the first students in the Degrassi franchise to get married. The others being Snake & Spike and Spinner & Emma. *They were good friends with B.L.T. Thomas and Michelle Accette, and often went on double dates with them. *Whenever Simon and Alexa "break up", their classmates assume that they are just fighting, and they would make up and get together again. *They have three children together. *They both graduated in the Class of 1992. *Alexa is the only woman that Simon has been with. *Alexa dated Simon's friend, B.L.T. *Their wedding was shown in School's Out!. **In the timeline, they were married in October 1992. *They have been together since the 8th grade. *They are both big fans of the Savages. *They both made their final appearances in Mother and Child Reunion (2). Gallery 1234567890abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz.jpg Eggbert1.23.png CLWE1.10.jpg Silexawedding.jpg Simon & Alexa 2.jpg LMLMN18.jpg SC14.jpg SC26.jpg SC31.jpg FFT05.jpg FFT14.jpg FFT35.jpg TO1.04.jpg BBJH34.jpg ANS1.20.jpg ANS1.29.jpg ANS1.30.jpg ANS2.18.jpg BUIHTD21.jpg JF18.jpg 6teen1.05.jpg 6teen1.06.jpg 6teen1.11.jpg 6teen1.28.jpg 6teen1.29.jpg 6teen1.30.jpg 6teen1.33.jpg 6teen1.39.jpg 6teen2.13.jpg 6teen2.18.jpg NA23.jpg IC13.jpg IC14.jpg SO17.jpg BB1.19.jpg L08.jpg L09.jpg L17.jpg BP19.jpg HSH07.jpg SWAK1.17.png So! 7.png So! 14.png So! 56.png PT1.02.jpg PT1.18.jpg + Category:Relationships Category:Interactions Category:Marriage Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Season 1 Category:DH Season 2 Category:Friendships